prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
SummerSlam (2009)
|público =17,129 |arena =Staples Center |cidade =Los Angeles, Califórnia |evento anterior =Night of Champions (2009) |próximo evento =Breaking Point |evento anterior2=SummerSlam (2008) |próximo evento2 =SummerSlam (2010) }} SummerSlam (2009) foi um evento pay-per-view realizado pela World Wrestling Entertainment, ocorreu no dia 23 de agosto de 2009 no Staples Center em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Esta foi a 22ª edição da cronologia do SummerSlam. Antes do evento No Raw de 27 de julho, o guest host Shaquille O'Neal anunciou um Beat the Clock Challenge entre Mark Henry, MVP, Jack Swagger, Triple H e John Cena para escolher o desafiante de Randy Orton pelo WWE Championship no SummerSlam. Henry derrotou Carlito em seis minutos e 49 segundos, tempo que não foi batido por nenhum desafiante até a última luta do desafio, onde Cena derrotou The Miz em menos tempo, se tornando o oponente de Orton. Durante o programa onde Shaquille O'Neal foi o guest host, Chris Jericho e The Big Show entraram em uma discussão com ele, tendo que lutar na mesma noite com Cryme Tyme, com Shaquille como guest enforcer. Na SmackDown de 31 de julho, Cryme Tyme derrotou The Hart Dynasty, se tornando os desafiantes pelo título de Jericho e Show no SummerSlam. A rivalidade entre CM Punk e Jeff Hardy começou no Extreme Rules, quando Punk usou seu direito a uma luta por um título, garantida no WrestleMania XXV por ter vencido Money in the Bank ladder match. Punk cobrou sua maleta e se tornando o World Heavyweight Champion. Os dois se enfrentaram nos próximos dois eventos pay-per-views, The Bash e Night of Champions, com Hardy vencendo a última luta e ganhando o título. A revanche entre os dois aconteceu na edição do SmackDown de 7 de agosto, com o irmão de Jeff, Matt Hardy, sendo o special guest enforcer. Durante a luta, Punk acidentalmente atacou Matt com um "baseball slide". Como vingança, Matt quebrou a tentativa de pinfall de Punk e ajudou seu irmão vencer a luta, contando o pinfall. Após a luta, Punk atacou Jeff e protestou com o General Manager, Theodore Long. Long anunciou que Punk enfrentaria Jeff pelo título no SummerSlam em uma Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. No The Bash, Rey Mysterio derrotou Chris Jericho, se tornando Intercontinental Champion. Após a luta, Mysterio foi atacado por Dolph Ziggler. Isso levou Mysterio e Ziggler a uma luta no Night of Champions na qual Rey manteve o título. No SmackDown de 7 de agosto, Ziggler derrotou Finlay, Mike Knox e R-Truth, se tornando o desafiante de Rey no SummerSlam. Deixando sua rivalidade contra Randy Orton de lado, Triple H decidiu enfrentar oo parceiros de Orton no Legacy, Ted DiBiase e Cody Rhodes. Depois de perder uma Handicap match para os dois na edição de 3 de agosto do Raw, Triple H anunciou que encontraria um parceiro para combater os dois. Uma semana depois, foi revelado que Shawn Michaels, que não aparecia nos programas da WWE desde a WrestleMania, estava trabalhando como cozinheiro em uma lanchonete. Na lanchonete, Triple H convenceu Shawn a trazer de volta a D-Generation X, para enfrentar Legacy no SummerSlam. O evento Na primeira luta da noite o Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio derrotou Dolph Ziggler, para manter seu título, Mysterio fez o pin depois de reverter um "rope gut buster" aplicando uma "hurricarana". Montel Vontavious Porter derrotou Jack Swagger, MVP fez o pin depois de um "Playmaker". Na luta pelo Unified WWE Tag Team Championship os campeões Chris Jericho e The Big Show derrotaram Cryme Tyme, Jericho fez o pin em JTG após um "KO punch" de Big Show. Na luta dos gigantes Kane derrotou The Great Khali, Kane fez o pin em após um "DDT".. D-Generation X na sua volta derrotaram The Legacy, Michaels fez o pin em Rhodes depois de um Sweet Chin Music. Na luta pelo ECW Championship o campeão Christian derrotou William Regal, Christian fez o pin em depois de um "Killswitch"; após o combate Vladimir Kozlov e Ezekiel Jackson que acompanhavam Regal atacaram Christian. Na sétima luta o WWE Champion Randy Orton derrotou John Cena, o combate foi retomado 4 vezes , na primeira vez Orton agride o árbitro e é desqualificado, Lilian Garcia avisou que por ordem de Vince McMahon o combate seria reiniciado, Cena e Orton se enfrentam novamente e mais uma vez o WWE Champion abandona o ringue, novamente Lilian avisa que o combate seria reiniciado e que dessa vez o título mudaria de mãos se ocorresse contagem ou desqualificação. Orton consegue o pin em Cena porém um segundo árbitro avisa que este tinha utilizado as cordas para conseguir vantagem. Novamente a luta é retomada Cena aplica "STF" em Orton e quando estava para ocorrer o pin, um fã (kayfabe) invadiu o ringue e agarrou o árbitro, na volta do combate Orton aplicou um "RKO" em Cena para vencer. Na última luta da noite uma Tables, Ladders, and Chairs em que CM Punk derrotou Jeff Hardy para vencer o World Heavyweight Championship‎‎. Após a luta enquanto Punk celebrava a vitória, The Undertaker surgiu no ringue e lhe aplicou um Chokeslam. Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Dark |Beth Phoenix eliminou por último Kelly Kelly e Eve Torres para vencer. |15-Diva Battle Royal, com Chavo Guerrero como árbitro especial. |N/A |- |1 |Rey Mysterio © derrotou Dolph Ziggler. |Singles match pelo WWE Intercontinental Championship |12:26 |- |2 |Montel Vontavious Porter derrotou Jack Swagger. |Singles match |06:22 |- |3 |Chris Jericho e The Big Show © derrotaram Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard e JTG). |Tag Team match pelo Unified WWE Tag Team Championship |09:42 |- |4 |Kane derrotou The Great Khali (com Ranjin Singh). |Singles match |05:56 |- |5 |D-Generation X (Triple H e Shawn Michaels) derrotaram The Legacy (Ted DiBiase e Cody Rhodes). |Tag Team match |19:59 |- |6 |Christian © derrotou William Regal (com Vladimir Kozlov e Ezekiel Jackson). |Singles match pelo ECW Championship |00:08 |- |7 |Randy Orton © derrotou John Cena. |Singles match pelo WWE Championship |20:44 |- |8 |CM Punk derrotou Jeff Hardy ©. |Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match pelo World Heavyweight Championship‎‎ |19:40 |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Ligações externas * Categoria:SummerSlam